5 Years Later, But No Change
by CloudLover708
Summary: Brucas. Everyone has finished college and moved on with their lives. Brooke is a famous fashion designer and Lucas is a famous author. What happens when you can't let go of the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey! Okay, this is my first fanfic ever so don't be too harsh on me. Anyway this is about Brooke and Lucas from One Tree Hill and it takes place 5 years into the future. It's just what I want to happen to them in Season 5. Everything in italics are flashbacks. **

**I do NOT own One Tree Hill and everything associated with it. Everything belongs to Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW.**

Lucas was sitting in his car waiting for his girlfriend of 5 years to come out. As he was waiting, he took something out of his coat pocket. It was a promise ring and as he looked at it, he couldn't help but feel sadness overcome him and he remembered the painful memory that had happened his senior year.

_**Brooke**__: I love you Lucas. And I probably always will. But, we go days without having a meaningful conversation and I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. _

_**Lucas' thoughts**__ I guess I should have said something, anything. I mean for a guy who wants to be a writer it suddenly seems like no words had ever been written. But when someone tells you that they somehow stopped missing you, you're pretty much screwed no matter what you say. _

_**Brooke cont.**__: It shouldn't be like this Luke. _

_**Lucas**__: Brooke._

_**Brooke**__: I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore._

_**Lucas' thoughts**__ See, but there had to be something right. Something that no one had ever said in the history of the world. Something that can change this._

_**Lucas**__: Brooke. I'm sorry._

_**Brooke**__: Yeah, me too._

_**Lucas' thoughts**__ That wasn't it._

Lucas wanted to cry, but fought back tears. He was going to give that ring to her on their 4-month anniversary, but Brooke had broke up with him out of nowhere.

**Peyton**: Hey handsome!

**Lucas**: Uhm,.. hey Peyton.

Lucas then quickly put away the ring. He didn't want Peyton to find out about the ring or else he was going to have to give it to her and he didn't want to give up the one thing that reminded him of Brooke.

**Peyton**: What do you have there?

**Lucas**: Nothing.

**Peyton**: Okay. Whatever you say.

Lucas was relieved that Peyton just let it go and they drove off to the airport.

**Peyton**: Aren't you excited about going back home to Tree Hill?!

**Lucas**: Yeah.

Lucas couldn't help but feel uncomfortable that they were going back to the one place he knew he could see Brooke again. He hadn't seen her in 5 years and was really nervous that it made him want to cry, but again, he fought back tears. As he fought back tears, he wondered if he would ever get over Brooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okayyy.. I'm sorry for being MIA for sooooo long. Its just with school and the fact that my sisters are always on the only computer that we have, its kinda hard to update.. but I'm finally here to put up chapter two! Anyway.. this is going to be a pretty short chapter.**

**And remember, I do NOT own One Tree Hill and everything associated with it. Everything belongs to Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW.**

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel**: haha. I know! Brooke is awesome.

**ESLgirl**: thanx for telling me. I didn't know.

As Brooke was waiting at the airport, she couldn't help but feel excited and scared at the same time. Excited because she was going back to the place that she really loved and to the people that she really loved, Tree Hill. And scared because "he" might be there.

"Oh My God! It's Brooke Davis, the famous fashion designer!" yelled someone suddenly. Brooke couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe the life that she was living right now and it pleased her when people called her name. "Do you think I could get a picture with you?"

"Of course. Why, without you guys, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh my god! Thank you! You are so amazing. I wish I was more like you!"

"Thank you so much. Just remember that if you put your heart into your dream, you can achieve it no matter what. Look, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go now. My plane is boarding and I don't want to be late."

"No, thank you! Have a safe trip." And with that she was off to board the plane while all her memories of 'him' came rushing back to her.

_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see_

_I love you too, Pretty Girl._

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. She loved him with all her being ever since the first day they met and she knew she made a big mistake in letting him go, but she could see in his eyes that it was Peyton he loved and no one else.

"Oh well," Brooke thought to herself and as she boarded the plane, she felt genuinely happy for them and thought for sure nothing would ever happen between them ever again, but fate would step in, changing her life forever.

**AN: I know, I know. This is chapter is a bit short but I'm putting up two more chapters and I'm working on a new fanfic at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Like I promised in Chapter Two, here is Chapter Three.**

**And remember, I do NOT own One Tree Hill and everything associated with it. Everything belongs to Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW.**

"BROOKE DAVIS! It has been too long!"

"OH MY GOD! HALEY! You didn't have to come. Actually, I didn't know that you were coming to get me seeing as I wanted this visit to be a surprise. How did you know?"

"Uhm., Actually, I didn't know that you were coming. I came to pick up somebody else."

"Who could that possibly…" Haley pointed straight ahead of her and Brooke turned to look. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was 'him' and his girlfriend, her former best friend. It had been 5 long years since they had last talked and she knew that if they started talking again that all her hard work to forget about him would have just been a waste of time.

"Look Hales, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to get going." Brooke grabbed her bags and started to rush off but turned back around. "Look, before I go, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it Cheery?"

"I know. That was totally funny," Lucas laughed with his girlfriend, Peyton, as they got off the plane and finally set foot back home, Tree Hill. "But, I think we should look for Haley first."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan to me. I hope her and Nathan have been doing well. I just can't wait to see little Jamie!"

"Haha. He probably isn't that small anymore." With that, they started looking for Haley. He was the first to spot her, and she was talking to somebody, somebody familiar but he couldn't just place her.

"Have you found her yet?" Peyton asked.

Lucas looked at Peyton, just missing the person turning to look at them. "Yeah, I did." When he looked back, all he could see was Haley with a confused look on her face. They walked towards her and she greeted them with a big smile as they approached her.

"Hey you guys! It's been awhile."

Just as Brooke exited the small airport, she looked back and saw that Haley was talking to Lucas and Peyton now and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god they didn't see me, that would have been just too awkward," she thought to herself. She took one last look at the seemingly happy couple, than called a cab.

"So, how come you had a confused look on your face earlier and who were you talking to?" Lucas asked his best friend, half-seriously and half-jokingly.

"No one, really. She is just an old friend" Haley felt really awkward. Brooke made her promise not to let anyone in Tree Hill that she was back home, especially Lucas.

"_Promise me Haley. Promise me that you won't tell a single soul that I'm here. Especially Lucas."_

"_Why not?! He'll be thrilled to hear that you're visiting. Come on Brooke, you guys have been friends for how long?"_

"_Haley please! I need time to think this out and I want to tell him that I'm here myself. So, you could just keep quiet till I tell him?"_

"_Alright. But only because I love you."_

"_Thanks Hales."_

How could she lie to her oldest friend? But she did promise that she wouldn't say anything, so she kept quiet.

"Alright, if that's what you say." Lucas couldn't help but notice that Haley was hiding something very important from him and he decided to give up on it for right now. He then felt someone staring at them. He turned his head just in time to see the side of her face. He knew it all too well. It was Brooke. Brooke had come back to town. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, but quickly realized that she was Haley's secret. They left the airport and went out to the car. He still couldn't believe it. He had seen Brooke and he knew right then and there that his life would never be the same ever again.

**AN: YAY! Chapter Three is finally done. Now comes Chapter Four!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put this up with the rest, but my sisters wanted to go on and they were on the whole day and they are always on the computer when I come down. But here it is now.. Chapter Four.**

**And remember, I do NOT own One Tree Hill and everything associated with it. Everything belongs to Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW.**

"It's good to be home." Brooke thought to herself as she got of the cab and walked towards Karen's Café.

"Brooke! It's so good to see you again," Karen exclaimed while running out the door to greet the famous fashion designer. "I have everything set for your stay here. So, please make yourself at home, and if you don't, I will feel so offended," she continued jokingly.

"Haha. It's good to see you too, Ms. Roe. And don't worry, I'll try to make myself at home since you have been so nice to me," Brooke told her as she dropped her bags to give the woman who she thought of as her own mother a hug.

"How many times have I told you?! Call me Mom. You're like a daughter to me, so I won't have any of this Ms. Roe business."

"Alright, Mom."

"See, how hard was that?"

"Haha. Not that hard."

"Good. Now, you and Peyton will be sharing a room together. She and Lucas should be here soon. They do know you are here right?"

Brooke couldn't help but feel uneasy as Karen was telling her all of this to her. She hadn't really talked to anyone after she left for New York, except Haley and Karen. "Uhm, no, not really. You and Haley are the only ones that know I'm here, for now."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's okay. They'll find me out sooner or later."

"AUNTIE BROOKE!"

"Hey Lily! How's my favorite little girl doing?" Brooke asked her favorite child as she came running down the path and picked her up.

"Good. I've missed you," Lily said as she gave Brooke a hug.

"Awwww," Karen stated as she watched the cuteness unfold. "Come on Lily, let's help Auntie Brooke with her bags."

"Okay!" Lily said happily as Brooke put her down. They each took a bag and walked inside the café.

**A/N: Okay.. I know. This is a short chapter, I just didn't know what to do with it so I had this. I promise you the next chapter will be longer and there will be drama and comedy. (At least in my opinion.) Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Finally Chapter 5!! This one is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope that I'll be able to write long chapters like this again.**

**And remember, I do NOT own One Tree Hill and everything associated with it. Everything belongs to Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW.**

"Mom, I'm home!" Lucas called out as he escorted Peyton into the house.

"Hey sweetie. Hey Peyton. How was your flight?" Karen asked as she came out of the kitchen. "I was just making dinner."

"Hey Ms. Roe. Our flight was great. Thank you for asking," Peyton answered. "Where should I put our stuff?"

"Peyton, you can put your stuff in the guest room and Lucas, you can go ahead and put your stuff in your room."

"Okay." Peyton then turned to leave for the rooms.

"Say mom, where's Lily?" Lucas asked looking around for his little sister. He hadn't see m her in a year and was just really excited to spend quality time with her.

"She's out with a friend. She should be back soon," Karen answered as she gave her son a hug.

"Mommy, we're home!" Lilly yelled out as she led Brooke into the house. "Look what I got!" as she ran towards her mom. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked Karen, not noticing her older brother as she ran past.

"Yeah, it really is." Lucas replied. Lily turned her head. "What? You're not going to say hi to me?"

"LUCAS!" Lily yelled at the realization of her older brother. She jumped into his arms and gave her brother a big hug. "You're finally home. I missed you. Why don't you ever call or write me?" Lily stated as she let go of her brother. Brooke just stood in the doorway just watching and feeling a little uneasy at the sight of Lucas and knowing that Peyton must be somewhere nearby.

"Sorry. I've just been so busy with work and thinking of what would be the perfect gift for my favorite little girl that I didn't have time to keep in touch with you." Lucas answered, not noticing that Brooke was in the doorway.

"Sure.. I bet you don't even get me anything. I mean at least Auntie Brooke keeps in touch with me." Lily retorted back. Brooke froze in anticipation of Lucas turning around and finally noticing her.

"Does she really?" Lucas asked still not noticing Brooke.

"Yes. Isn't that right Auntie Brooke?" Lucas finally turned around and saw the beautiful woman standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it is." Brooke replied as she started to walk towards them, trying hard to avoid eye contact with Lucas. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you have your mom help you get the rest of the stuff that you got so that you can show them off to your brother?"

"OKAY!" Lily yelled as she grabbed her mom and ran out the front door to retrieve the rest of the things that Brooke had bought for her.

"Uh.. hey Lucas," Brooke said as Lily dragged her mom out of the house. "It sure has been awhile."

"It sure has," Lucas replied. He walked toward Brooke to give her a hug as she did the same.

"OH MY GOD! B. Davis, what are you doing here?!" Peyton exclaimed as she came back from unpacking, interrupting them as they were about to embrace.

"P. Sawyer. I'm here to visit my favorite girl. What about you?" Brooke replied as she backed away from Lucas.

"Awwww.. I didn't know you knew I was coming. We're here just to visit. Isn't that right Lucas?" Peyton answered totally oblivious to the awkward tension between the exes.

Lucas nodded yes. "Uhm, I don't want to sound mean, but I was actually talking about Lily, not you," Brooke stated uncomfortably.

"Ohhhh.. my bad," Peyton said kind of disappointed. "Where is Lily by the way?"

"I'm right here!" Lily exclaimed as she came rushing back into the house, bags in tow with Karen just behind her. "Look what Auntie Brooke got me Lucas," Lily said, completely ignoring Peyton.

"They're beautiful, but aren't you going to say hi to Peyton first?" Lucas asked his little sister as she started to show him all her new things.

"Who?" Lily asked, still ignoring the blonde right next to her.

"Peyton, my girlfriend. The one standing right next to you."

"Oh, hi," Lily stated obviously bored with her. Brooke and Lucas just wanted to bust out laughing, but they held back in fear of hurting Peyton's feelings." Peyton was obviously hurt, but tried to play it off.

"Those are really cute," she told the child.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Lucas," Lily told Peyton.

"Come on you guys, it's time to get ready for dinner," Karen interrupted just as Peyton was about to say something to the 5-year old.

"Okay! I want to sit next to Auntie Brooke!"

"Okay. Let's go wash up then." Brooke than led Lily to the bathroom to wash up while Lucas watched them leave, Peyton couldn't help but feel a little angry towards Lily.

"Why is she so disrespectful to me? I didn't do anything to her!" Peyton stated as she and Lucas started walking towards the kitchen.

"She doesn't know you yet. Just give her some time."

"But she seems to be liking Brooke already. It is so not fair!" Brooke and Lily than came back from the kitchen all clean looking. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Brooke than left to go answer it and than someone screamed.

**A/N: OMG! Who could that possibly be?! Is it Psycho Derek, is it some strange looking person, is it a criminal, or is it just someone who is just scary looking "coughPeytoncough. JK. Can't be Peyton, she's already in the story. And sorry I made Lily seem a little mean to Peyton but I needed someone to tell Peyton off.. so I decided to go with Lily. XD **

**If you guys have any ideas for this story, just comment and I'll do my best to incorporate them in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Okay... here is Chapter Six of "5 Years Later, But No Change." I don't know if what I left you with is cliffhangers because it doesn't make any freaking sense to me, but I tried you know. So please don't bash me about that. You can leave constructive criticism though. Anyway… CHAPTER SIX!!**

**TheCuteNikki**: that sounds awesome! I'll try putting it into the story as soon as possible.

**Bella**: I guess you have to find out, huh?

**Sophia-Chad**: YOUR WELCOME! I just thought Peyton hadn't been told off in the show by anyone so I thought I would make Lily be the person!

"Ahhh!" Brooke screamed. Lucas came running into the room to see what was going on while Peyton stayed in the kitchen, obviously still upset about how Lily had treated her.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked Brooke as he came rushing in, ready to protect her from any harm.

"Why, isn't it the Scott family?!" Brooke exclaimed. "It's so good to see you Nathan. And Haley, I haven't seen you in so long!" Brooke said sarcastically.

"I know, it's been like 5 whole hours!!" Haley replied back jokingly. Lucas was relieved that it was just his younger brother and his family. "I didn't know that you were over here," Haley continued.

"I didn't even know that you were even back in Tree Hill," Nathan replied giving Haley the evil eye for not telling him about it.

"I see you kept our promise than."

"Yep. I never go back on a promise," Haley replied as she led Nathan into the house with Jamie in tow. By than, Peyton was over her anger and entered the room.

Nathan noticed Lucas standing behind Brooke and realized how awkward it was going to be for his older brother while Brooke was visiting. He walked over to him while Brooke and Haley doted over Jamie and Lily, who had just come into the room with Karen. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Nate. I didn't know you guys were coming over for dinner."

"Your mom invited us, she wanted it to be a surprise for the two of you. Well... actually, the three of you now."

"Haha. So, how's Jamie doing? Has he been a good kid?"

"Yeah, he wants to grow up do be like his old man," Nathan replied proudly. "So, how are you feeling, knowing that Brooke's staying over here?" Nathan asked his older brother.

"Actually, I'm pretty okay with the whole thing," Lucas replied. Nathan gave him a look to try and tell if he was lying or not, but Lucas avoided eye contact and looked in Brooke's direction.

"It's so good to see you Jamie," Brooke said to her godson.

"Hi Auntie Brooke," Jamie replied as he gave her a hug. Peyton walked over to where they were standing.

"Hey Jamie, hey Lily. How have you guys been?" Peyton asked the kids.

"Momma, who is that scary looking lady?" Jamie asked Haley as Peyton approached them to give the kids a hug. The remark made Peyton stop in her tracks and turn back. Brooke and Haley couldn't help but give a little giggle. They felt bad about it, but they couldn't keep it in, Jamie was just to hilarious.

"That's Peyton, she's your uncle Lucas's girlfriend," Haley answered her son as soon as her laughing fit was over. "And that's not very nice to say mean things like that, ok?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." And with that said, Lily dragged Jamie to her room to play, leaving Brooke and Haley to talk amongst themselves.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were staying over here?" Haley asked Brooke just as the kids rounded the corner.

"Well, I didn't know it was that important. But you could've said something about Lucas and Peyton staying over here," Brooke replied, "I mean, they are together after all and I thought it would've been awkward for Karen to have her son's girlfriend staying over."

"Well, if you told me where you were staying before you rushed off, I would have been able to tell you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought it would have been really awkward if I had stayed and talked with Lucas and Peyton."

"No, I totally understand. You don't have to explain."

"Dinner is ready," Karen yelled out from the kitchen. Everyone continued their conversations while walking into the kitchen and caught up with everyone around them.

**A/N: I know this ending is a little weird, but I didn't know how, so I just left it like this. And I know that I take forever in updating, but I tend to have writer's block a lot cuz I'm not a very strong writer like other people I know coughVimukucough. I promise though to try and update every Saturday, so bare with me.**


End file.
